


Welcome to Anna Mart

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amiibo (Nintendo), Chapter 1, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Guest Narration, Handholding, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: We head for Gronder Field and Byleth buys an amiibo. Where else would she get one?Guest Narrated by Mozu. For some reason.





	Welcome to Anna Mart

**Author's Note:**

> For best 'effect' it has been recommended that you listen to this while reading this - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LepGlDFhcKM
> 
> Please don't kill me.

I don't own fire emblem.

The day of the mock battle was here.

“Come on.” Byleth muttered, pulling at Sothis’s body. While she wasn’t entirely certain when the child had gotten to asleep, it was quite clear that she was a heavy sleeper. “If you don’t wake up this instant young lady, I will take your 3DS privileges.”

That did the trick. For better or worse.

“I’m up.” Sothis muttered, grabbing her favorite gaming device. “Do I really have to go with you?”

Byleth nodded.

“We’re heading to Gronder Field or something for a mock battle.” Byleth continued, grabbing her sword. “I need you to stay by my side. At least till I can trust you won’t do something stupid.”

Sothis rolled her eyes.

“That means no playing on the 3DS.” her ‘mother’ explained, another eye roll coming as Sothis’s response. Yet, she followed Byleth out the door. Making sure to lock it, it was then a matter of getting transported via drone to the entrance hall.

You have not visited the entrance hall yet.

“Darn it.” the professor muttered, heading for the stairs. Sothis floated right behind, not even bothering to really touch the ground at the moment. Showoff.

Thankfully, the actual walk to the entrance hall didn’t take the pair that long. This time, the door out was actually working properly. Which is always a good sign of things to come.

There, Edelgard waited patiently. Didn't explain where everyone else was.

“Ready for this battle?” she inquired, giving Sothis a wave. Sothis waved back. Then it's back to the 3DS.

"As much as I can be." Byleth remarked, catching a glimpse of motion. "I guess it would seem that someone is seizing up the competition."

Dimitri and Claude walked up. The former looked content, the latter had a bit of a death glare.

"I'll pay you back for that punch." Claude joked, getting an eye roll from the professor. "If it helps, I didn't poison the breakfast."

Dimitri and Edelgard shifted their gazes over to him. Probably shouldn't have said that. Hopefully, that's the truth. Awful if it somehow wasn't. 

"Professor, ready to meet up with everyone?" Edelgard remarked, getting a nod from Byleth. What followed, was the arrival of the other students. “Good. You’re all here.”

Her attention turned to Byleth. A shrug is all that’s given right now.

“I don’t really have anything to say really.” the professor explained, looking away for the moment. Maybe she could rebound this speech. She hadn’t really been planning to do one in the first place. Dang that Edelgard and her tricks. “Okay! Let’s do our best, everyone!”

Doesn’t help that she ended with her gaze right on Dorothea. Though, she was giving a wink. Whatever the heck that means. 

Good enough for her students, but could use some work. Not that any of them really mind as they walk their way out of the entrance hall and into the front courtyard. 

“Best of luck!” someone (probably the gatekeeper) shouted as they past through the gates and to a waiting truck.

“Off to Gronder Field.” the driver announced, flooring it to his destination. Of course, no one was seated properly. Even as two other similar trucks joined them, you would think they would at least try to keep the kids in. What if one of them fell out?

“This was definitely a bad idea.” Bernadetta muttered, bow shaking about in her hands. Her thoughts are a mile a minute, with no sign of slowing down. At any moment, she was certain that her less than pretty part of her. But then she felt a hand grabbing hold. Turning to her right she found Edelgard. A thumbs-up followed.

“Hi there!” Petra announced, waving to a girl with cream-colored hair. The girl waved back, a smile forming on her face. “I should talk to her after the practice battle.”

Just to make sure that she did, Petra made herself a mental reminder. Guess this whole phone thing is still a mystery to her?

Eventually, the trucks came to a stop in front of a field. As fields went, it’s alright. I’ve seen better ones on my end. Here, there’s fields as the eye can see. Reminds me of home.

Speaking of home, a woman with a magenta ponytail has set up shop. Wait. I thought she was a redhead. Don’t remember her having cages filled with peo-

Who the hell let that song begin playing?! My little old country heart can take quite a beating (just ask my spouse). But not this.

“Welcome to Anna’s shop! What can Anna do for you today?” the woman announced, running up to one of the trucks. Bad Anna! I thought you knew better than to just run head-on towards motor vehicles. Sorry about this, Miss Eisner.

“Uh…” Byleth started, gaze split between Anna and her truck. While the vehicles were now stopped, that didn’t make this any less sketchier. Which to be fair, I can’t think of any time when Anna wasn’t to an extent. “Can I help you?”

The strange shopkeeper ran on over to Byleth, pulling out a briefcase in the process. Usually, it’s a basket.

"For the low price of £12.93, you can have one of these beautiful statues!" 'Anna' announced, opening the case up. In front of the professor were eight plastic dolls. Wait. She has a female Corrin one? Boo!

“Uh… I’ll take the girl with blue hair.” Byleth explained, handing over the gold necessary and getting the statue in return. Anna closed her briefcase.

“Pleasure doing business with you!”

Did get her a look from Sothis.

“Really?”

Byleth just rolled her eyes and jumped out of the truck. She made sure to stash the statuette as the rest of the black eagles piled out. Now, it was a matter of getting into position for the coming battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Mozu's guest narration sort of... happened while writing this chapter. We'll be back to our regular narrator next entry.
> 
> The gold paid for the Lucina amiibo is the equivalent you would pay for a PAL amiibo. As for why Lucina? I have one. That's pretty much it.
> 
> Next Time, we have our first battle. Can't go horribly wrong...
> 
> Right?


End file.
